User talk:Trevor88
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Potter Dictionary Wiki talk:Policy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hunnie Bunn (Talk) 07:38, December 10, 2012 Christmas --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 21:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Trevor88. Thanks for all your help on the wiki; however, I'll have to ask that the next time you create an article, you put something into it instead of just leaving it blank. Thanks, and cheers! --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Valentine's Happy Valentine's Day! --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC) "We Discussed This" I, too, have a number of projects outside of the wiki, some for school and some for other purposes. Yet you don't see me complaining about things that haven't been done and then snapping at people when they respond. And actually, we didn't discuss the fact that you're busy - you can check my archive or my talk page, you never "discussed" anything with me. And I have better things to do than go searching for what everyone's doing. However, I'll do my best to accommodate your schedule by making sure this is my last interruption. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 00:26, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Your question Would it be better to do it without your knowledge? The link on your user page seems to indicate you want to make a wiki that rivals this wiki. Do you think we like this? Or is this an interpretation error? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 09:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I see what you mean. You've spoken of all sources like the Harry Potter Wiki. Then I have misunderstood, sorry for that. But what is the difference between a Dictionary and a Dictionary Wiki? Both are wikis. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 09:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem. The main thing, the matter could be resolved. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 10:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey there I know you're busy, but there are a few things I need to say. #I know it's upsetting being talked about, and so I apologise. However, we didn't want, in the event of you not making it, to let you down. #The word "damn" is a swear word, and I therefore urge you to try not to use it - that is, if that sort of word is in your normal vocabulary, which I doubt it is. #I doubt we'll have trouble with other users, but if we do, there's a list of templates on my user page that might be helpful. #I'd like to request that a block be discussed before put into action. I think that's about it... good luck with your new wiki. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome in the Club Hi, congrats for adminship and welcome in the club. I hope there are no more misunderstandings between us. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Categories Good luck with schooling and coaching. As for the categories: I'm afraid I honestly don't know. Harry should, as she's the one adding them; I think it's from the Harry Potter Wiki that she borrows the categories, and their pages are so long that it would look odd having only a few categories. Just a guess. And again good luck with your new wiki. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:56, April 30, 2013 (UTC) User rights Hi, Trevor88! I know that Hunnie Bunn also does it this way, but it's not necessary, because admins are automatically chat moderators and rollbacks. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:17, May 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Protection I figured just user pages if such was requested, and that if we needed to protect a page we could do it when the time came. If you have a different idea, then I'm sure we can incorporate it into our methods. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Pages Hi. I've noticed that a number of the pages you created were copied and pasted from the Harry Potter Wiki. While on some wikis this is permitted, here on the Potter Dictionary it is unacceptable. I therefore ask you to please stop doing so, even though we appreciate the kind thought. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :I appreciate how you changed the pages to better reflect canon. I'll be going through them all anyways, so there's no real need to worry - of course, if you want to I won't stop you, but you work a lot harder on this project than I do. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 06:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Re:Harry Potter Dictionary/Harry Potter Lexicon Okay, when you really meant me, you should change the name from "Harry Granger" with capitalized G to Harry granger with normal "g". But I fear I don't understand what exactly you mean with your explanation. Is there already an example which can show what you mean? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Certainly. I'm on there now. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) WAM Ratings Hi, Trevor! I saw the WAM Ratings on your user page. You wrote to Harry Potter Lexicon the words: (Seriously Harry granger?). What does that mean? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, now I understand what you meant, but I don't know. But okay, I do a lot in that wiki, perhaps that's the cause. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::One question, wherefrom do you have the WAM-Ranking? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Qudditch Through the Ages When you have a question to that, I have the book (in German of course) and it was very interesting. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Favourite Wiki I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :There's no way of choosing or rearranging them. They go in alphabetical order. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 11:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Trevor! I saw this conversation and I know what you mean. These wikis were there not because of the alphabetical order. There are only four wikis shown. The orientation to these four wikis is which is the wiki where you work the most to wiki number four. The only thing you can do is when you edit this section to hide these wikis or to delete one. If you have more than four wikis another wiki would appear and you can decide if you delete this, too, or not, if not you only see the remaining wikis. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:50, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Order of Merlin Sorry I was late... --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:42, May 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Order of Merlin, Second Class Thank you for the Order, but one question I have. What do you mean with: I am not sure this is going to work.....? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, now I understand. Thank you for creating, it works well. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 10:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Userpage I appreciate the concern :) although I can't see how it might cause problems. I see not why the birthday matters, they can't do much with it. And the only userpage that is not protected from everyone but admins is yours because your admin status was recent and we wanted to make sure you could still edit it. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :You say people can impersonate me and hack into my computer with only my birthday, my nationality and some brief facts on the rough location of where I live? Wow... technology must be very advanced these days. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 13:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Harry Wiki In the Harry Potter Wiki - you call it Harry Wiki - the founder, admin and bureaucrat was Joshua-1. I've looked there and found him. But the wiki seems to be abandoned, perhaps because of the same name with the Harry Potter Wiki with admin and bureaucrat Seth Cooper and so on, founded by Vostok. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, for fun only. I looked at the new wiki. You are the last to edit there. Do you want to use this wiki? Do you want to put the WAM-Ranking for all English Harry Potter Wikis? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:44, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I meant, if you want to edit in this wiki, as you had already. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) User page Hi, Trevor! As admin you can save your own user page, then no one besides you, other admins, bureaucrats or the VSTF can edit it. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:36, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, yes, I meant "protect". [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) If you want to, then sure - I don't see why not. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Warning Too bad, I am sorry that you want to go, regardless of whether sooner or later. What about the Harry Potter Dictionary Wiki that you founded yourself? Do you even stop there? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :That's sad. Then it would be the best to let the wiki be adopted from another person who also understands the Dictionary Part. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm truly sorry to hear that. We may have had our disagreements, but you were an outstanding editor and your contributions have helped very much. We're sorry to see you go. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Re:Aw: You have a new email from a user at Potter Dictionary Wiki As you wish. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 14:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Blocked? I don't know why this word is already there but when I wanted to unblock you I got the message that this is already done. Have you unblocked yourself in the meantime? I had this once, too, as normal user. No one knows why. As admin you can unblock yourself. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :I can't Even Sign In.(My account has been Disabled By Wikia). Do you know any reasons? 101.171.42.155 09:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Trevor, is that you? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 09:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC)